moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
2016
This is an overview of films released in 2016. If there are films we missed in any of the months, feel free to edit this page and add them. Films January The Masked Saint.jpeg|The Masked Saint Intl Teaser2 Profile 1-Sht.jpg|13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi Norm of the North.jpeg|Norm of the North RideAlong2Poster.jpg|Ride Along 2 Kung-fu-panda-3-poster-full.jpg|Kung Fu Panda 3 The 5th Wave poster.jpg|The 5th Wave The Boy.jpeg|The Boy DirtyGrandpaPoster.jpg|Dirty Grandpa TheWitch.jpg|The Witch Fiftyshadesblack.png|Fifty Shades of Black The Finest Hours poster.jpg|The Finest Hours Jane Got a Gun.jpeg|Jane Got a Gun February The Choice (2016 film) poster.jpg|The Choice Hail Caesar Teaser poster.jpg|Hail, Caesar! Misconduct poster.jpeg|Misconduct Pride and Prejudice and Zombies.jpg|Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Deadpool (film) poster 001.jpg|Deadpool Newzootopiaposter.png|Zootopia Zoolander Long Time No Z.jpg|Zoolander 2 RACE OneSheet.jpg|Race The-brothers-grimsby-poster.jpg|Grimsby Gods of Egypt teaser poster - Silver 001.jpg|Gods of Egypt March KnightofCups.jpg|Knight of Cups London Has Fallen poster.jpg|London Has Fallen Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Poster 001.png|Whiskey Tango Foxtrot 10 Cloverfield Lane poster 001.jpg|10 Cloverfield Lane EverybodyWantsSome.png|Everybody Wants Some!! My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 poster.png|My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 Allegiantfilmposter.jpg|The Divergent Series: Allegiant Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice poster.jpeg|Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice They're Watching.jpeg|They're Watching HTM QueensTsr1Sht RGB 1116 1 WEB.jpg|The Huntsman: Winter's War April Gods Not Dead 2.jpeg|God's Not Dead 2 Meet the Blacks.jpeg|Meet the Blacks The Jungle Book (2016).jpg|The Jungle Book The Boss Poster 001.jpg|The Boss Demolition 2015 poster.jpeg|Demolition Captain America Civil War poster.jpg|Captain America: Civil War Barbershop The Next Cut poster.jpeg|Barbershop: The Next Cut Criminal 2016 poster.jpeg|Criminal GreenRoom.jpg|Green Room Elvis & Nixon poster.jpeg|Elvis & Nixon Keanu poster.png|Keanu R&C Official Poster.png|Ratchet & Clank May Angry Birds 2016 film poster.jpg|The Angry Birds Movie X-Men-Apocalypse Villains Poster.jpg|X-Men: Apocalypse Alice Through the Looking Glass (film) poster.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass Cafe Society.jpeg|Café Society Money Monster.jpeg|Money Monster The Nice Guys.jpeg|The Nice Guys Neighbors-2-soroity-rising.jpg|Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising TheNeonDemon.jpg|The Neon Demon TMNT-Out of the Shadows Poster.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows Aarons blood ver2 xlg.jpg|Aaron's Blood June Me Before You.jpeg|Me Before You Popstar.jpg|Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping Now You See Me 2.jpeg|Now You See Me 2 The Conjuring 2.jpeg|The Conjuring 2 Finding Dory poster 009.jpg|Finding Dory Central Intelligence.jpeg|Central Intelligence Warcraft Teaser Poster.jpgWarcraft The Secret Life of Pets poster.jpg|The Secret Life of Pets Resurgence Poster.jpg|Independence Day: Resurgence July The BFG Poster 2 .jpg|The BFG The Purge Election Year poster.jpeg|The Purge: Election Year Beyond-poster.jpg|Star Trek Beyond Ghostbusters 2016 film poster.jpg|Ghostbusters JasonBourne.jpg|Jason Bourne The infiltrator.jpg|The Infiltrator Ice age collision course.jpg|Ice Age: Collision Course Lights Out poster.jpeg|Lights Out August AmZr7Hr1vipvN9IjUhYEacJet56.jpg|Suicide Squad Petes dragon 2016 film poster.jpg|Pete's Dragon SP FNL 1SHT DigiMrkt.jpg|Sausage Party HellOrHighWater.jpg|Hell or High Water Ben-Hur 2016 poster.png|Ben-Hur Kubo and the Two Strings poster.jpeg|Kubo and the Two Strings Don't Breathe 2016 Poster.jpg|Don't Breathe La La Land.png|La La Land September The Light Between Oceans poster.jpg|The Light Between Oceans Morgan2016.jpg|Morgan Sully.jpg|Sully When the bough breaks.jpg|When the Bough Breaks Disappointments room.jpg|The Disappointments Room Sing Key art 001.jpg|Sing Deepwater Horizon poster.jpeg|Deepwater Horizon Blair Witch 2016 poster.png|Blair Witch Queen Of Katwe.jpg|Queen of Katwe Miss Peregrine poster.jpeg|Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children October Girl on the Train.jpg|The Girl on the Train MiddleSchoolTheWorstYearsofMyLife.jpg|Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life Trolls (film) Poster.png|Trolls Doctor Strange Poster.jpg|Doctor Strange Ouija- Origin of Evil.jpg|Ouija: Origin of Evil Jack Reacher Never Go Back poster.jpg|Jack Reacher: Never Go Back KeepingUpWithTheJoneses.jpg|Keeping Up With The Joneses Inferno.jpg|Inferno November Hacksaw Ridge poster.jpeg|Hacksaw Ridge Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them poster.png|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Arrival.jpg|Arrival Moana Movie Poster.jpg|Moana EO17.jpg|The Edge of Seventeen Manchester by the Sea.jpg|Manchester by the Sea RulesDontApply.jpg|Rules Don't Apply December JackiePoster.jpg|Jackie OfficeChristmasParty.jpg|Office Christmas Party Rogue One - A Star Wars Story 2016 Poster.png|Rogue One: A Star Wars Story PatriotsDay.jpg|Patriots Day Passengers.jpg|Passengers Assassin's Creed film poster 2.jpg|Assassin's Creed Monster calls xxlg.jpg|A Monster Calls Reddogtrueblueposter.jpg|Red Dog: True Blue Category:Years Category:Years in film